


Trader Trouble

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Fourth Pass [14]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Fourth Pass, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Jaegger's son sticks his nose in and Jaegger benefits from it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2003.

P09.05.18  
Amphytron Hold  
Evening

Sergei leaned against the wall, sipping at his drink and trying not to appear bored as Jaegger and his family entertained the traders who had stopped at the hold earlier that day.Try as he might, he just couldn’t help being more interested in getting his lover alone in their rooms rather then playing nicely with the various folk who were visiting.

The armscrafter sighed and shifted his weight, grinning down at Jag’s daughter as she asked him a question, but keeping his eyes pinned on his mate’s handsome form.

Jaegger’s firstborn and heir, Jaered, sauntered up to his sister and the man he’d grudgingly come to not only respect and admire but to like.Sergei seemed to make his dad happier than he’d ever seen Jaegger and he was pretty cool as well.Maybe he’d be fun to keep around.But that didn’t stop the young heir from trying to start some trouble for dad, it meant he could sneak off with that really cute trader’s daughter who’d been eyeing him all day.

“So, Sergei, did you know that the Trademaster has a thing for dad?I mean the last time he was here...”

“Jaered!” Jadeen hissed at her brother “Ignore him, okay Gei?He’s had too much to drink and... well he’s an idiot.”With that she dragged her brother off, making sure to bend his ear quite colorfully.

Unfortunately, it was at that exact moment that the said Trademaster in question decided to run a light hand down the lord holder’s buttocks in a sly caress.

Sergei saw red.How dare that tunnelsnake touch _his_ Jaegger?No one. _No one_ did that except for him!Downing the last of his drink in one swallow, the armscrafter stalked toward the other two men and basically wrapped himself around Jaegger from behind.One hand slid around the lord holder’s waist to rest on the hollow of his hip and the other eased under Jag’s shirt to stroke his flat belly as he pulled Jaegger back against him.

“Touch him again and lose the hand,” he stated flatly, eyeing the trader with menace and challenge.

“Gei,” Jag looked back at his mate with both gratitude and trepidation.He was glad that the armscrafter had staked his claim so thoroughly to the trademaster, the man’s attentions had been getting out of hand, but he also knew he was probably going to be in trouble for this later.A lot of trouble.And if Gei ever found out about the last time the trader was here... Jag shuddered at the thought.

The trademaster on the other hand, realized that he’d gotten out of trouble by the skin of his teeth and chose that moment to fade into the background.As handsome as the holder was, there was no way he was gonna tangle with that _very_ dangerous looking man who’d laid blatant claim to Lord Jaegger - horny he may be, but he was far from stupid.

“Make a new friend Jag-love?” Sergei growled into the smaller man’s ear as his hands tightened over Jaegger’s body.

“Unh - no,” Jaegger stammered softly, “Just being polite Gei, I had no idea he’d... do that.”Shards he was so in for it!

“Even after what happened last Turn?” the younger man inquired, a dangerous lilt entering his voice.

“L-last Turn?” Jaegger stuttered, his eyes closing in abject horror, even as he tried to maintain some semblance of control over his facial muscles.Didn’t want to get all weak-kneed and... shells who was he kidding? If Sergei hadn’t been pressed so tightly to him he’d be on the floor by now.He was a dead man.

“Don’t know what you mean lover,” he tried to bluff.

Gei’s hand slid lower, his thumb tracing a circle around the older man’s navel, and then tugged lightly on the downy hair there.“I think you do, Jaegger.I think you know very well what I mean.”

“Gei, please,” Jaegger groaned nearly silent.He could feel his cock hardening and soon it would be obvious despite the loose fitting pants and the untucked shirt he wore.

“Problem, Jag-love?” Sergei’s fingers continued their slow circuit as if he was oblivious to Jaegger’s reaction and the sly glances they were receiving.“Answer me and we’ll see what we can do about it.”

“Answer what?” Jaegger groaned, his brain shorting out as the pleasure began to build.At that particular moment he was ready to say anything, do anything - he’d completely forgotten he wasn’t alone with his mate, that he was in a room full of people - -people who worked for him.

“Tell me just what your trader friend did last Turn,” Gei demanded, tugging harder on the dusting of hair.

“K-kissed me. Shards, Sergei!” Jaegger whimpered almost silently.“Please, oh please...”

Instead the armscrafter ran his tongue around the rim of Jaegger’s ear before flicking it inside.“Once you tell me and not until then.”

“N-no, I mean the trader, he k-kissed me,” Jaeger moaned softly, his cheeks heating as he met one or two of the more curious gazes in the room.“Gei, can’t we do this in our rooms, please?” he whispered as he be began to panic slightly oh shells he was close, so close to losing control.

“Ahh, he kissed you...” The dangerous edge was back in Sergei’s voice and his hands clasped the older man possessively.“And you didn’t tell me?”

“It was nothing, less than nothing, and I didn’t want to upset you,” Jaegger confessed, trying to turn away from the crowd and into the younger man’s body.

Tightening his hold on Jaegger to keep him in place, Sergei growled deep in his throat.“And you think me finding out this way isn’t going to upset me?”

“You weren’t supposed to find out Sergei,” Jaegger bit out, his temper fraying just a bit.If it weren’t for the armscrafter’s iron grip on him the holder would have been tempted to storm away just then, well the iron grip and the fact that he knew Sergei would probably toss him over his shoulder or something like that.

“I think it’s time you told me the other things I wasn’t supposed to find out.”Keeping his arms around Jaegger, the armscrafter turned them and walked the older man out of the room.“And then we’ll see just what else happens.”

“Sergei... there’s nothing else, honestly.I just didn’t want you getting upset.Shards, you’d think I committed a major crime here or something instead of trying to protect the man I love.Would you have told me if it were you?” Jag asked torn between trepidation at the steely tone of Sergei’s voice and exasperation at the younger man, and a not so inconsiderable amount of lust..

Sergei spun Jaegger around at that and slammed him up against the wall, his hands bracketing the older man’s shoulders.“It is _not_ your job to protect me, it’s my job to protect you!Do you think I liked hearing about this from you _son_?!”

“From Jaerred... the little brat, I’m gonna kill him!” Jaegger growled.“And shaffit!I want to protect you too.I love you dammit all!” Jaegger shot back heatedly.

“And I love you, but if you think that will let you keep things like this from me you are dead wrong, Holder.”He leaned in and caught Jag’s mouth with his, ravaging his mouth with barely restrained violence.

Jaegger’s head snapped back, colliding with the wall but the pain was forgotten in the rush of incredulous joy.When at last he managed to wrench his lips away he looked up at the younger man, his eyes and body going soft as a trembling hand reached out to caress Sergei’s cheek.“You love me?”

Sergei frowned at that, confused by the question, not realizing that he had never said the words before.Of course he loved the other man, had practically since he’d arrived.“Of course I love you.Would you make me this crazy if I didn’t?”

“You’ve never said it before Gei.You’ve called me yours, which I am, heart, body and mind, and you’ve told me you belong to me too, but you’ve never said those three little words,” Jaegger told his mate softly, jade green eyes going misty, before throwing himself in his mate’s arms.“Need you, need you now, in me, please?” Jag begged prettily.

Sergei snarled out a curse and, after kissing Jaegger once again, hefted him into his arms, striding purposefully toward their rooms.“Never said it, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t feel it,” he snarled, kicking open the door, then bolting it behind them.“And am going to be in you so far you won’t know where you end and I begin.”

“Well excuse the fuck out of me for not being a damned mind-reader!” Jag bit out as he shoved himself away from the younger man angrily once Gei had put him down.

“And you know what I think I’ve suddenly developed a ‘headache’ you prick!” he continued as he stormed into the sleeping room, slamming the door behind him angrily.

Sergei stood there for a moment, his expression lax in confusion as his eyes darted from where they had been standing to the now closed and locked door that separated him from his mate.“I said... and he said... and I...” The mumbled half-sentences continued as the armscrafter replayed the scene that had just taken place, trying to understand what had gone wrong when seconds before Jaegger had been begging him to take him.

“Worse then a shardin’ woman,” he half-yelled, swinging around and glaring at the stout door.“Decide what you want and decide now, Lord Jaegger, because I’m coming in there no matter what you think.”Shifting his weight, the tall armscrafter leaned back and kicked the door alongside the lock, shattering the wooden frame and splintering the heavy wood with the force of his blow.

“Now what was this about a headache, lover?” he purred, sliding into the sleeping room, his eyes fixed on Jaegger’s shocked expression.“I should be the one with the headache because of these twists and turns you keep throwin’ at me.”

“You son of a bitch!” Jaegger gasped, shocked, impressed and more than a little angry.He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this much fury, or had been this aroused.His blood was definitely up that much was obvious.“The sharding door wasn’t locked you... you...” Jaegger looked from the door, to Sergei, back to the shattered wood.

It was a miracle no one was pounding at the door due to the noise the armscrafter had made. “Worse than a sharding woman?!”Jaegger’s eyes narrowed dangerously.“Please tell me I imagined you saying that...” he growled.

“Don’t... shut... the... door... on... me,” Sergei enunciated slowly, timing each word with a step closer toward the shorter man.“And yes, right now you’re behavior is worse than a woman whose having a fit or a bratty child.Care for me to explain further?”

“You son of a bitch!” Jaegger growled“I can’t believe you said that!” stark disbelief vied with rage.

“Why?One minute you’re begging me to take you, the next you’re slamming a door in my face.How would you describe it then?Oh, and come up with some new insults, two ‘son-of-a-bitch’s’ in three sentences is repetitive.”

“Fine, you arrogant, self centered asshole.You are so damned unbelievable.How the shell do you expect me to react? You say you love me then when I happen to mention that it’s the first time I ever heard you say it you fly off the handle, toss me over your shoulder and manhandle me in here.And this is after you try to humiliate me in front of a room full of people who work for me.You jackass! Screw you! And yes I know that’s being repetitive too!”

Jaegger stalked past the younger man, making for the door.If he didn’t get out of there he thought he’d take a swing at the younger man, and say a few other things that he’d really regret.

Sergei was so furious that he was fairly vibrating with the desire to break something, anything, up to and including Jaegger’s handsome face.“Go on then, M’lord,” he drawled.Why don’t you go see your trader friend?Maybe he’ll find it easy to say those words if it gets you to tumble into his bed.”

Turning, he slammed a fist into the headboard of the bed, leaving a sizable dent in the lacquered wood.“What was humiliating was watching you let that guy paw you while I was standing there.What was humiliating was having to hear from your son that this same bastard came onto you before and that you didn’t even think you could tell me. What is it, Jaegger?Worried that I can’t control myself enough to keep from ripping his head off?Well let me tell you this.I may have entertained the thought but I wouldn’t do it.The only one I can’t seem to control myself around is you and that’s because of how I feel about you!”

Realizing what he’d said, Sergei pressed his lips together, shaking his head as he flexed his right hand, knowing it would be too swollen to use come morning but not particularly caring.

Jaegger stood there a second, stark disbelief written on his face.He didn’t know whether to scream or hold him or leave. “And maybe the reason I didn’t tell you is because I love you so sharding much that I would do whatever it took not to hurt you,” Jaegger roared right back.

“Fine, if you want me to sleep with him, if it will make you sharding happy sure.I’ll go proposition him right now!”

The armscrafter moved them, a blur of dark hair and clothing that ended with him planted in Jaegger’s path, blocking the shattered door.“Do it and I _will_ kill him,” he warned, his voice dead serious.

“Sergei,” Jaegger breathed, suddenly unable to move.His eyes darkened and his breath hitched.“Sergei,” he whispered moving to wrap himself around his mate tightly.“Only you, forever you.Love you so much.Please, no more fighting?Please?”

“Jays, Jag,” the younger man groaned, tightening his hold on his armful of lord holder, never wanting to let go.“You make me so crazy.Hate getting like that but seeing him - and you...Love you, sorry if I never told you before, will try and make it up to you.”Searching blindly, he found Jaegger’s face and rained kisses over it.

“I love you too, you’re everything.Never want to loose you.My everything,” Jag moaned, pressing into the younger man more forcefully, needing to be close as possible.Pulling the armscrafter back into their bedroom he began to strip away Sergei’s shirt, running trembling fingers up and down the younger man’s strong chest, carding his fingers through the fine sprinkling of dark hair.

“Love me, please?” he breathed, laying back on the bed and pulling his mate down on top of him.

“Always,” Sergei whispered, nuzzling Jaegger’s jaw, then kissing the hollow of his throat.Pushing back slightly, he made quick work of stripping Jaegger out of his shirt, then continued his attentions on the tight nubs of the lord holder’s nipples, teasing one with his mouth while tweaking the other one with his fingers.

“Jays love, I can’t believe how - oh you were - are magnificent.Such fury, fire - all mine.How did I get so lucky to find you?” Jag whispered as he arched upward into the dual assault of fingers and lips.His hands roamed restlessly up and down his mate’s back, touching and caressing all he could reach.One hand slipped beneath the waistband of Sergei’s pants, to gently squeeze and caress a firm globe of ass that always drove Jaegger wild when he watched Sergei walk in front of him.

“The one thing we can thank your cousin for,” the younger man murmured while continuing his sensual assault.His butt tightened under Jaegger’s hands and the growing bulge in his pants told of how Jag’s words affected him.

“The only good thing to come out of the whole mess - I found my heart’s mate.Yours forever Gei, no one else’s, on my honor. Forgive me for being cruel, for saying ... wouldn’t have gone anywhere near...” Jag trailed off, not even wanting to speak of the trader again.

Thrusting his hips upwards slightly, the older man pressed his own burgeoning erection into his mate’s sliding it across the corresponding heat in a blatant invitation.

“Mine.”The word was spoken quietly, but was no less intense for it’s low volume.“For now and forever, Jag-love.Never forget that.”Lifting his head to stare into the lord holder’s vibrant green eyes for a long moment, Sergei then lowered his head again, kissing his way down the center of Jag’s chest until his lips were nuzzling the waistband of the older man’s trousers.

“Gonna have you naked and under me, Jaegger,” he rasped, making short work of the closures and then the trousers themselves.“Gonna lose myself in you.”

“Oh yessss,” Jaegger hissed as he lifted his hips, making it easier to slide his pants off.His own hands fumbled with the clasps at Sergei’s waist, wanting more than anything to feel the hot slide of the younger man’s flesh into his body.Needing the claiming, the ownership, the marking all over again.It was like their first time almost, and in a way it was.It was their first time knowing just how the other felt.

The armscrafter tore his hands from his Jag’s flesh long enough to yank his own boots and pants off, then he twisted, and was covering Jaegger again, their bodies in perfect alignment to thrust lightly into each other.“So beautiful,” he whispered, threading his hands through Jag’s silky hair and gazing down at him.“Jays, I love to see you like this, all wanton and needy.”

“You make me like this,” Jaegger replied, his eyes glittering with heat.

“You make me hot and needy and desperate for you.When you look at me like that - my brain melts and all I want is to feel you buried deep inside me, taking me hard and fast.You give me all the things I never thought I’d find; most of all you give me acceptance.You know what I like, you know what I _need_ when I need it.You make me feel safe and protected and you give me permission to loose control and be weak and needy and cling to you.You give me freedom to be me love, shards how precious you are to me,” Jaegger exclaimed softly.

Sergei’s heart twisted, then lodged painfully in the crafter’s throat as he listened to the older man’s emotional outpouring. “It can be no more then you are to me,” he whispered back, stroking Jaegger’s smooth face with his callused palm, feeling the other man’s unconscious movement into the caress.

“If I give you the freedom to feel weak and needful, you let me be demanding and controlling. You give me the chance to experiment, to find new ways of bringing us closer and closer together, to defining that space where pain becomes pleasure and then helping me to redefine it all over again the next time we come together. You were made for me, Lord Holder Jaegger, as much as I was made for you and I never, _ever_ plan on letting you forget that.”

“Now then,” he continued, brushing his thumb across Jag’s finely sculpted lips, “I think it’s time that we stopped talking and started expressing how we feel in less verbal ways, hmmm?” As he said this, Sergei reached down and cupped Jaegger’s erection in his palm, tugging lightly at the dark curls around it as he did so.

Jaegger moaned and arched upwards into the caress.Sergei always knew how to push the right buttons at the right time; there was no doubt of that.It was like a bolt of heat lightening, ravaging his senses.Jag’s body began to subtly twist and move, trying to increase the contact between him and his mate.He didn’t feel he would be close enough to Sergei until the younger man’s flesh was buried deep inside his body, joined into one entity.

His gaze melding with Gei’s, Jaegger sucked Sergei’s thumb into his mouth and began to suck and swirl his tongue around the elegant digit in blatant mimicry of a more carnal act.His breathing sped up and his skin began to glisten as his inner temperature soared.

“An excellent beginning, lover,” the younger man husked, easing his thumb in and out of Jaegger’s mouth as he spoke.His fingers stroked the lord holder’s cock in the same rhythm and, as he played with the lord holder’s body, Sergei reveled in every reaction Jaegger made.“Gonna have change of pace tonight, Jag-love,” he continued.“Gonna love you long and slow until we both lose our minds from it.”

Jaegger’s eyes sank shut and a long, lush moan escaped him.Shells, the man was going to drive him crazy, did drive him crazy anyway and all ways.It was just one more reason why he loved Sergei so much, because the man was just, well perfect.

Opening the suddenly heavy lidded eyes, gone almost black with need, he sped up the workings of his mouth and tongue, and his own hands began to wander up and down the strong planes and hard sinew that comprised his love’s body.He wanted to return the pleasure tenfold to Sergei, show him with touch and sound and words just how much the armscrafter meant to him.He wanted to make love with this wondrous man in every way possible.

Sergei’s muscles tightened and rippled as Jaegger’s hands moved over him leaving trails of pleasure in their wake.“Sometimes I wonder just what I did right to have you here,” the younger man continued, leaning in to kiss the lord holder’s chest, his teeth closing lightly on first one peaked nipple then the other.“Whatever it was, it must have been damn good.”

Jaegger chuckled softly. “Either that or you were very, very bad.Personally I prefer you very, very bad,” he teased the armscrafter.“I end up feeling ridden hard and put away wet and it’s the most erotic feeling on Pern, I swear, “ Jaegger continued as his hand moved to sweep up over rock hard abs and his fingers traced delicately around Sergei’s sensitive nipples, tweaking them slightly before moving to stroke the fine hair that surrounded them.

“Will be bad later, Jag-love,” the armscrafter promised with a sly grin.“Right now just want to touch you everywhere.”As he spoke, he gathered Jaegger to him and rolled them both over, then urged the older man into a sitting position on top of his abdomen.“And this makes it much easier for both of us to do just that.”

“Gei,” Jaegger husked, looking down at his mate with lustful eyes.“Jays, you look good enough to eat!” Jag moaned before bending to kiss the younger man passionately.He had the sudden overwhelming urge to devour the armscrafter, to taste the body that owned him inch by slow excruciating inch.

Sliding his lips away from the succulent lips of his mate, Jaegger worked his way over the strong jaw, nibbled on the bejeweled ear of the younger man and slid down the elegant column of throat, stopping only to lave and play with Gei’s Adam’s apple for a moment.When he finally reached the base of the younger man’s throat, he groaned slightly and succumbed to the need burning him - and nipped at the delicate flesh, just enough to leave a love mark behind.

“Any other time, Jag-love,” Sergei warned lovingly as he rubbed his palms over the lord holder’s thighs, kneading the tight muscles there with feline-like motions. Even as Jaegger sank his teeth into his flesh, his body arched up off the bed as hot need raced through him. “Any other time,” he continued, his voice raspy, “you wouldn’t get away with that but tonight isn’t any night, is it?”

Jaegger’s eyes fairly glowed in the dim light of the room, filled as they were with love and devotion.“You love it when I’m bad, it let’s you be in control even more,” he murmured as he began to wend his way down his mate’s body. Small, caressing kisses were peppered over Sergei’s collarbone and upper chest.Jaegger nuzzled his way through the sparse covering of hair on Gei’s chest, rooting for the tiny red-bronze discs of flesh hidden there.Finding one Jaegger began to lick and lave and suckle at his mate, loosing himself in the pleasure of taste and scent and the erotic sounds of Gei’s moans.

At last Jag felt he’d sufficiently loved the first of his prizes so he raised his head for a moment to look at the younger man, eyes showing his heart visibly, then he moved to repeat his attentions on the other tender nubbin of flesh.“Mine,” he purred softly.“Always and forever mine.”

Soft groans and growls escaped Sergei’s lips and the tendons of his neck stood out in stark relief as he held himself in check. The feel of Jag’s mouth on his sensitive nipples and the hot, loving look in the other man’s eyes made him want to flip them over and dive into the lord holder’s body, connecting them completely.

“The same holds true for you, Jag-love,” Gei rasped, his body twitching violently when Jaegger switched to the other nipple. The armscrafter’s long finger’s clenched on his lover’s hips, spanning the lean width of the older man’s back as he pulled their groins closer together.

Soft groans and growls escaped Sergei’s lips and the tendons of his neck stood out in stark relief as he held himself in check. The feel of Jag’s mouth on his sensitive nipples and the hot, loving look in the other man’s eyes made him want to flip them over and dive into the lord holder’s body, connecting them completely.

“No one else I want to belong to, my Sergei,” Jag husked, staring up at the younger man for a moment before wriggling out of the armscrafter’s tight grasp and moving down further.His tongue traced and delineated each separate rib before he moved down to pepper a rock hard abdomen with tiny kisses and to taste the musk of Gei’s navel.

Continuing his journey downwards, Jaegger nuzzled his way through the dark thatch of curls that framed Sergei’s sizable erection, breathing in the musky smell that was pure Sergei.His tongue darted out to begin to map and trace each inch of the armscrafter’s erection from base to crown and back down again.He spent long moments laving the delicate sac beneath it, sucking first one then the other testes into his mouth and bathing them with his tongue.

Above him, Sergei’s groans and growls and the occasional whimper acted like a goad to his senses along with the smell and touch and taste of the younger man.Being able to cause this much pleasure, being able to love this man as much as he was, was the most erotically powerful feeling he’d ever experienced, one he reveled in.

Sergei’s hands threaded through his mate’s soft, dark hair, and he spread his legs farther apart to allow Jaegger all the freedom he needed to continue his explorations. The armscrafter’s breath was coming in short pants and he locked away the need to thrust into Jag’s sweet mouth, allowing the older man to stay in control of their loving for now. Soon though...

“Do you know what you do to me?” he whispered gruffly, staring down at his lover with half-closed eyes and sliding a leg over and around the older man’s back and waist. “Do you know what I want to do to you?”

Jaegger grinned around the cock buried in his mouth, and hummed his approval while caressing the turgid flesh of Sergei’s phallus with his tongue.His hands wound their way up to play with the soft bronze buttons of the armscrafter’s nipples.

Relaxing his throat Jaegger swallowed Sergei’s cock whole and began to swallow in order to massage Gei with his throat muscles, all the while gazing up at Sergei, love shining in his eyes.

“Oh shards...” Sergei gasped, his head tipping backwards at the exquisite sensation of having his whole shaft surrounded by Jaegger’s warm, willing mouth. His ears were full of the pounding of his heart and it was a second before the armscrafter could control his muscles enough to gaze into the older man’s eyes once more.

“Do you know how much I love you?” Gei rasped, his voice hoarse with emotion and barely restrained desire. “Do you know how much I need you? More than life, more than breath, more than anything on this planet. As long as I have you, Jaegger, I’ve got everything I need.”

Hooking his hands under the lord holder’s arms, Sergei urged him upward, rolling over to lie on top of Jaegger the moment their gazes were level. As he felt Jag’s legs wrap around his waist, Gei eased his tongue into the other man’s mouth, teasing the sharp surfaces of his teeth then moving onward to the smoothness of his palate and tongue.

Jaegger whimpered softly and ground his erection into the hard stomach beneath him, opening his mouth as wide as it would go in order to taste and be tasted by his mate.His hands were not idle, threading through Sergei’s lush black hair and holding his love’s head closer so he could devour the mouth underneath him.

Finally breaking off the kiss for lack of air, Jaegger moaned softly. “My heart, my life.Need you Gei - forever.My life isn’t a life without you, my heart isn’t my own.Everything I am is yours, to do with, as you will.I love you.”

“Love you,” Sergei gasped, shifting enough to grab the oil and prepare both of them. “Love you.” It was repeated as he drove into his lover’s receptive body, feeling the much-needed warmth encase him. “Love you.” Said as he reared back enough to gaze into Jaegger’s forest dark eyes, watching the tiny flickers of emotions transforming his expression. Then he couldn’t speak any more because their mouths were crushed together even as their bodies rocked desperately.

Jaegger thrust his hips upwards, helping to impale himself on his mate’s erection, wanting to feel the full length and weight of Sergei in and around him.Moaning almost silently into the mouth that was devouring his, Jaegger ran his hands through Sergei’s dark hair, binding the younger man to him as tightly as possible.Eyes closing as he drowned in the sensations washing over him, Jaegger gave himself up into the younger man’s care, knowing that Sergei would take care of him.Always.

The armscrafter pulled back again, just enough to look down at his lover, his beloved, his eyes dark with emotion. Continuing the slow, full-length thrusts, he flicked his tongue over Jaegger’s kiss-swollen lips, and then spoke, breathing the words out over the damp flesh. “Tell me again, Jag-love. I want to hear the words in your heart.”

“Love you, my Sergei, forever,” Jaegger moaned, his eyes staying glued to his mate’s as he worked his body on his mate’s erection.“My life, my heart, my mate, I’m yours ‘til the day I die.”

Faster and faster he canted his hips up and down, driving the younger man’s rigid cock ever deeper so that it continuously scraped across his prostate eliciting heartfelt whimpers of ecstasy.“Please, Jays, please,” he begged, his head rocking from side to side even as his hands knotted and clawed at the bed sheets. “Oh, stars... SERGEI!” he wailed as at last he tumbled over, his seed coming in fiery spurts to decorate his flesh with pearly drops.

At the first tremors of the older man’s climax, Sergei let loose the reins of his restraint and roared out his pleasure as he drove into Jaegger’s convulsing body, his climax coming with a strength that both surprised and amazed him. “Jaegger, Jaegger,” the armscrafter whispered, cradling his lover’s face in his hands and raining soft kissed over his damp flesh. “Perfect and mine, never letting go, never leaving, love you too much, more then I ever thought I could. Mine, all mine.”

“Yours,” Jaegger agreed with a soft sigh.“Wouldn’t want it any other way Sergei.But you’re just as owned.Not going to let you go, not going to share you, not going to let you leave me. _My_ Sergei, forever,” he continued, returning Sergei’s demonstration of love kiss for kiss.

“You complete me, make me whole, give me a place to shelter in and feel safe.No one’s ever done that for me before, or will again.I was meant for you.I know that now.You never have to worry about people from my past or those who try to impress me.The ones from my past are simply pleasant memories, the ones who try to impress minor irritations, nothing more,” Jaegger murmured, holding Sergei tightly.

“Good,” Sergei sighed, running his hands over Jaegger’s sweat damp chest, nipping lightly at his shoulders, leaving light marks on the other man’s golden skin.“I’d hate to have to go around killing everyone who wanted you or made a pass at you, it wouldn’t leave many people in the hold at all.”

Jaegger burst out laughing at his mate’s bald statement.“No, that wouldn’t be a good thing.Would be kind of hard to keep the hold populated with you terrorizing and killing everyone,” he grinned up at his love.“As it is you’ve got half the staff jumping when you say boo, something to do with being able to make me scream nearly loud enough to shatter glass,” he teased.

Sergei chuckled, then shifted his weight to roll them both over, pulling the lord holder close to his chest as he did so, so that Jaegger was lying on top of him.“That why you have to keep replacing windows around the hold?” he murmured, stroking one hand down the older man’s back, then resting it on the taut curve of his ass.“And I like having the staff jump, like making you jump even more though.”

“And you can definitely do that,” Jag chuckled, snuggling closer to his lover. “I definitely like the way you settle arguments between us,” Jag sighed then moaned slightly as his body reminded him of just how strenuous they’d been.

“Remind me to send word to the Steward that I may not be making an appearance tomorrow.Shells, Gei, you’ve done me in!” the older man chuckled tiredly, placing a kiss on his mate’s shoulder as his eyes drifted shut.“Love you my Sergei,” he breathed, slowly fading into sleep.


End file.
